


Drunk on you

by Caelestia



Series: The tales of Zeus and Hera [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestia/pseuds/Caelestia
Summary: “Zeus”She calls him, a plea for him to do what he does best, ruling her body, but it is not enough to break his cool demeanour. He’s looking at her, fully enjoying the show she gives him, fully enjoying her despair, fully enjoying how her body can’t seek the release it needs without his help.Or, Zeus is definitely fucking the life out of his wife.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus, Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The tales of Zeus and Hera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> No beta was involved, only my will to provide more Hera/Zeus content. Hope you'll enjoy it !

With a suppressed moan, Hera falls on her back, an arm above her head. She is trying desperately to calm her raged breath while looking absentmindedly above Zeus who is taking several mouthfuls of wine. The softness of the bed sheets does nothing to soothe her oversensitive skin and it takes her a few seconds to realise her vision is blurred around the edge. The only thing that is keeping her from fainting is the burning sensation she gets from the back of her calf touching her husband’s large thigh. Closing her eyes, she can not suppress her whimper when Zeus’s hand grabs her leg and strokes the skin with his thumb. She hears his chuckle and can feel how thrilled the king of gods is by her reaction. How many times have they done it? For how many hours her body has become a plaything between the calloused hands of her husband? Those same hands are now moving along her skin, fingers barely grazing the inside of her thigh seeking to catch her attention.

“Hera”

The deep and sultry voice of her husband hits her soul, making her heart leaps. The hand becomes more insistent, coming close to her abused sex, making her moan while arching her head. She tries to stop its motions by taking hold of her husband’s wrists, but she got no strength left to resist him.

“Please-”  
“I’ve warned you didn’t I? No one will save you this time.”

A mischievous smile to his lips, Zeus watches with delight Hera’s face. With her eyes still closed, he hungrily stares at her, waiting for her to meet his gaze, waiting for her to give her body again. The initial urge gone, he was now in the mood to fully enjoy his wife’s pleasure, making her beg for her umpteenth release. He loves feeling his wife’s hand on his, loves feeling her trying her best to stop him, loves the fact she is so powerless against him, completely at his mercy. Using both of his hands, he takes her hips to place her closer to his body, closer to his engorged member, making her gasp. Putting his finger on her sex again, he plays with the curls, her womanhood, enjoys the way she tries to part his hand, the way her body is writhing in order to escape his grasp, the way her belly shakes from the ongoing pleasure he gives. It amazes him.

“You’re so drenched…”  
“D-darling pl-”  
“Hera, look at me.”

Again, this god damn deep voice of his makes her clench and she would shout at him if she was not so bewitched by it. Slowly, she opens her eyes, greeted by the outstanding torso of her husband before finding his eyes, eyes which hold all the determination that let her knows he’s about to break her. She wants to cry, of despair or longing, she does not quite know, maybe both. Having Zeus making love to her, even after so many times, is always confusing; wanting him to stop and to carry on forever at the same time, wishing that her frame would burn his eyes, making him remember her face whenever he cheats on her. That thought makes her space out for a few seconds, making the god of thunder frown. Stopping his motion, Zeus leans towards his wife, his face now almost touching hers. Entwining one of her hands above her head, he takes her neck with the other, bringing her mouth closer to his in order to brush their lips, asking silently for her permission. Hera could almost laugh at the gesture, as if hours of brutal demanding sex haven’t passed by between them. Still, her heart clenches, needing desperately that kind of skinship he barely gives her and she is too afraid to ask of him. The way he kisses her is intoxicating, mind-blowing, the world could collapse around her she would not give a care. She has to stop a whimper when he stops, not wanting him to know how much she is craving for it, not wanting him to know that particular weakness of her. She looks in his eyes and saw his commands, forbidding her to look away. That’s the only warning she gets before she feels him enter her, slowly, cutting her breath. In a wordless scream, she cannot help herself and arch her head, squeezing the hand of her husband.

“Don’t- don’t move.”  
“Fuck woman… Still so fucking tight even after so many times.”

Zeus can’t stop his smile when he feels her sex clenches at his words. Without regards, he begins to move excruciating slow, making sure his wife feels it all the way. Holding her by the jaw, he watches tears falling form her eyes every time he gets to be deep inside her. She can’t help but moan in distress, not used to that kind of pace. She won’t come like this, she knows it, so does he. And him being so deep… it makes her breath leaves her every time he stops in her before carrying on. 

“Hear that? How your cunt squelches whenever I plunge right back?”  
“G-God, Zeus, don’t-”

She cannot finish her sentence, whimpering at the feeling of being so full inside. She feels before she hears the rumble of a chuckle running through her body and curses her husband aloud.

“Language Hera.”  
“Just… don’t stop when you’re in so deep.”  
“Why? Seems to me you like it quite enough.”  
“I do not-”

Closing her eyes, she claws her husband’s arm, moaning louder than she expected when he suddenly stops while being fully inside her. Zeus can feel Hera’s thigh shivers around his hips as her whole body tries to cope with the intrusion. Burying his face in her neck, breathing her perfume, he resumes his movements, enjoying the way her body tenses whenever he withdraws completely before entering again. Hera’s whimper becomes desperate, she tries to move her hips in order to speed the pace up, anchoring her feet on their bed but Zeus’s weight makes it impossible for her to move, only to bear what he’s willing to give to her. It could almost make him want to take pity on her if his goal wasn’t to make her lose her mind. A mischievous smile lights up his face as a thought crosses his mind. Pulling out, he lays down beside his wife under her questioning gaze.

“Come on me.”  
“What?”  
“The pace does not seem to your liking, so come on me and set the rhythm.”

If she wasn’t so desperate to get the friction she needed, Hera would have thought about how strange it was of her husband to give her full control of their love making. He never did, not even once, he always had to be in charge. But here she was, on trembling limbs, climbing over Zeus’ hips, making him slide in her again, face facing their marble ceiling. Her husband’s hands have resumed their favourite activity, playing with the meat of her thighs. She tries to set a pace, but her exhausted body does not comply, making her movements too uneven, not precise enough. The frustration brings her tears at the corner of her eyes.

“Zeus”

She calls him, a plea for him to do what he does best, ruling her body, but it is not enough to break his cool demeanour. He’s looking at her, fully enjoying the show she gives him, fully enjoying her despair, fully enjoying how her body can’t seek the release it needs without his help.

“What is it?”  
“Just… do something.”  
“Why?”

She has now stopped her movements, waiting for him to take charge again. She claws at his arms, making him take her hips.

“I thought you didn’t like the pace I set earlier.”  
“You know it was not about that!”  
“Oh, you mean this.”

With one powerful thrust, Zeus goes deep insider her again, making Hera shouts at the top of her lungs. Hips caged between her husband’s hands, she’s now powerless against the hard and deep motions he uses. The slapping sound of their bodies, his grunts and her moans are the only things she hears. Then, she feels she’s about to explode, implores him to stop what he’s doing, tries to stop his thrusts, tries to get out of his grasp but he does not listen, does not stop. Instead, he sits and forces her to stay on him, going deeper again. That’s when she comes, her hands gripping her husband’s arms, eyes closed, lost in a wrecking pleasure that makes her see stars. Zeus can feel her spasming around his shaft, makes him tighten his hold on her. He can feel her raged breath on his neck, her whimpers making him harder than he ever was. Caging his wife in his arm, he crushes her down their bed, resuming a punishing pace that lets Hera whimpers. She’s far too gone, doesn’t even try to resist. Her broken moans awake in Zeus a primal urge, he needs to look at her face, needs her to look at him, needs her skin to never leave his, needs her to never fucking stop moan his name. It took him a second to put her knees on his shoulder before bending her in order to feel her breasts against his chest. It makes him goes even deeper, eliciting shouts now from an hypersensitive Hera.

“Z-Zeus-”  
“Hera- look at me.”

But she can’t seem to focus, can’t seem to breath properly either, she feels like Zeus is going to fuck the life out of her. She feels his hands on her neck, her chin, can feel his raged breath near her lips.

“Look at me.”  
“Zeus I can’t-”  
“Yes, yes you can, Hera-”  
“Please, just-”  
“Hera, please!”

Demanding, begging, his tone holds his desperation, his need, his want for her. She tries to focus her vision, captures her husband’s eyes, his face and she wants nothing more than kiss him. Her foggy mind does not register the way her head tilt, her hand coming at his nape, grabbing his hair but Zeus’ mind does and it makes something in him snap. He kisses her deep and hard, the feeling of her hand on his scalp and her moans through his tongue just excites him so much, he might truly end up fucking her to her death. Hera breaking the kiss in order to breath makes him mad, why does she need to fucking breath, why can’t she just be like this all the time, why can’t he fuck her for the rest of his life-

“Zeus!”

He bites her, her neck, her chin, kisses her again. He feels himself coming but it’s not enough. So he starts breathing her name near her ear, moans it even which makes her tighten around his shaft. He hears her begging him to come but also her supplication when he puts his hand on her abused cleft. 

“Zeus, I beg you, don’t-”  
“Hera, I need you to come again”  
“I-I can-‘t- Zeus, god, I”  
“I know you can Hera, just- fuck”

She comes again, shouting at the top of her lungs, biting viciously onto her husband’s neck. She feels her husband coming inside of her, feels his limbs trembling, his hand gripping her hair. Zeus’s vision is white, his mind blank, all that matters is the body beneath him and the sensation of one of the most powerful orgasm of his life. He can’t think straight, nor hold his weight. When he comes back to his senses, he feels Hera’s fingers dancing on his back, giving him fluttering touches. He rises a bit in order to look at her face, her cherry lips and glossy eyes entices him and he can’t stop himself form kissing her again. The motion causes him to move inside of her, making her whimpers.

“Shit woman, you’ll be the death of me.”

Hera can’t answer because his lips are on hers again, devouring her.


End file.
